Tenshi no Tsubasa (The Angels Wings)
by zombiechook
Summary: Otonashi wakes up in the afterlife in front of Kanade instead of Yuri. If he decides to join Kanade instead of the SSS when given the chance, how will the timeline divulge? All normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story! Those who have read my other story, The Toad Sage of Six Paths, good news! I will soon update the story and hopefully it will continue. Anyway, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Angel Beats! is not owned by me in any way shape or form.**

He woke up with a gasp on the cold hard concrete. He looked around him and saw a massive school building.

 _'Where am I?'_ The man thought to himself.

A calm and quiet voice then spoke up from behind him, "You are in what is commonly referred to as the afterlife, in case you were wondering." When he turned around he saw a short girl, not too young but still not an adult, with long white hair and golden eyes.

"Who are you?" The man asked, confused.

"I name is Kanade Tachibana, I am the school council president."

"My name is... Uh... I... I can't remember my name, I can't even tell anything about me."

"Amnesia is common for people who died in accidents here."

"There you go again with the being dead thing again! If I am really dead then prove it!"

 **"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic.** " Was all the Kanade replied before a sharp blade appeared covering her hand. Without a moments hesitation, she leaped forwards and stabbed the man right in the middle of his chest.

He woke up again with a gasp.

 _'Was that all just a dream. That was a very strange dream if so.'_

Getting up, he realised that he was in what appeared to be a school infirmary. He spotted on the chair next to him a bunch of clothes, but a second look at them showed that they had a slit in them and were covered in blood.

 _'W-what is going on here? Don't tell me that what happened last night wasn't a dream.'_ Though no matter how much he looked for an excuse, the evidence pointed towards it being real. The door then opened revealing a girl with purple-red coloured hair and very analytical eyes.

"So you're finally awake huh?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Yuri, leader of the Not Dead Yet Battlefront. This may seem a bit sudden... But can you join up with us?"

"What do you do?"

"We are a group who believe life to be unfair and are rebelling against the one whose fault it is."

"You mean God?"

"Precisely"

"So he actually exists?"

"Yes"

"And you've met him."

"Not exactly..."

"So you don't know whether there is a God or not yet you're rebelling against him?"

"He has to exist! How else would we be in this world of misfortune! How else would there be an angel that defies us?" she yelled this, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Wait.. Angel?"

"Yes the girl who stabbed you yesterday is the only link we have right now to God."

"Ok I accept that I am dead, I accept that in this world it is impossible to die, I even accept that I may never get my memories back, but what evidence do you have that she is really an angel?"

Yuri stayed silent. After a minute of silence she said, "What is you're name?"

"It's... Ugh... Come on.. O... Oto... Otonashi, I think."

"Well then _Otonashi_ , are you going to join us?" she said over-exaggerating the use of his name.

"Give me time to think about it." he replied.

"Oh and while you're at it, think of a new name for us." she said before leaving the infirmary. Otonashi put on a school uniform lying around and soon left the room himself.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who have not read my profile page, I said that all of my stories (2) are going on an indefinite hiatus. However, upon writing this and reading the reviews I received, I have decided that as long as there is demand, I will supply. So remember to review and give any constructive criticism.**

Otonashi walked down the bridge along the school, _'Am I really dead? If so, why am I here, why are any of us here?'_ he pondered.

As he was walking he saw the girl he had met the previous night, the one which that person Yuri called Angel. _'It would probably be best to ask her about this place, I am going to need to know more before I go and make any drastic decisions.'_ he thought, _'Plus, she seems lonely being by herself.'_

"Tachibana-san!" he called out, "may I ask you a few questions?"

"You may, but be quick, lunch will end soon and you will need to attend classes." she replied.

"That actually leads to my first question. What is this place?"

"It is a school for the troubled souls of adolescents to come to terms with their pasts and fulfil their final wish."

"So does everyone here have a bad past?"

"Yes"

"And they are here to find peace?"

"Yes."

"What about you then? Do you have a troubled past?"

The emotionless girl paused and a strange look came across her face before she replied,"I may not have a past that would be considered troubled but I do have a wish."

Before Otonashi could inquire as to what her wish was, the bell rang for the start of school and Kanade started to leave.

"Wait! I still have some questions. Who is that group that is trying to kill you? Why did you stab me last night? Why are you alone?"

At that last question, her body stiffened up. Eventually, she responded with,"If you really want to know, find me at lunch and I will give you the answers you need. Until then, go to your scheduled classes."

Otonashi hurried to his class, trying to find his way through the endless maze of corridors. When he got there, he entered and immediately felt a sense of dread. Right next to him was a giant of a man, a man wearing a blindfold and a third man with no shirt on. The thing that filled him with the most dread was the guy with a halberd glaring at him.

The man stood up and yelled to him,"How dare you! You insulted Yurippe! Die!" and charged towards Otonashi, who was too preoccupied with awkwardly laughing about the man joking about dying to notice the halberd go straight through his head.

Otonashi woke up in the hospital yet again with a gasp. "I guess I insulted that maniac in some way." was all that he said before he got a sense of déjà vu when the door opened, except this time it was not Yuri who walked through but instead, Kanade. She sat down next to where Otonashi was laid and said,

"I understand that being in hospital meant that you could not get you answers, so I came here to give any that you need."

"Uh, thank you, I guess?" was all Otonashi said in reply.

"First off, the group call themselves the SSS and are made up of souls who cannot accept passing on and, as such, want revenge on God for their pasts." Kanade started.

"So why did you stab me last night?" Otonashi asked.

"You told me to prove that you cannot die in this world so I did."

Otonashi put his hand up against his face and said,"You have a serious issue with communicating don't you."

"Yes"

"So what is the answer to the last question?"

"Having a normal school life makes one disappear as they have had what they had missed out on in their previous life."

"So anyone who becomes friends with you will disappear?"

"Yes"

Otonashi thought about this before saying,"What if someone became you're friend without fulfilling their wish? Would they still disappear?"

"I... am not sure about that."

"Well then, I'll be friends with you."

"But won't you just disappear?"

"Not if my wish at the time is to find out my past."

Kanade said nothing but if you looked close enough, a smile could be made out on her face.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Otonashi and Kanade were sitting at their usual spot, eating lunch. It had been a few days since the two had become friends. The amount of time was difficult to judge as one loses concept of time flow in this world. So there they were sitting, eating without speaking, all the while being glared at by the SSS. So far, the group has not reacted too harshly towards Otonashi joining forces with Kanade, but it would not be long before violence became involved.

When the bell rang, Otonashi stood up, bade Kanade farewell and headed off to his next class. Before he could reach the room however, a certain halberd-wielding idiot blocked him.

"Did you actually think you could get away with declining Yurippe's offer and join the enemy without consequence? This is what you get!" He yelled at Otonashi going for the same attack as before. This time, however, Otonashi was expecting it and managed to dodge the initial strike but left himself wide open for any follow up attack. Noda, noticing this, went the go for the killing blow. Just as he was about to finish Otonashi, a white haired girl stepped in the way, blade crossing his, stopping the attack.

"Firstly, you are late for your class and are obstructing the learning of a fellow student. Secondly, you are attacking said student in a way that is not permitted. I will be reporting this to staff members, so expect detentions to be on your way." She informed, not showing any hint of emotion.

"I... damn you" Noda spat before storming off in some unknown direction.

"Thanks Kanade," Otonashi said once Noda had finally left,"if it wasn't for you, he would have killed me."

"If you are alright, I would suggest you attend you scheduled class," she replied in her normal, cool tone,"but... you welcome."

It had been a few days since the incident with Noda. Since then, no major incidents had occurred with the exception of a few snide remarks here and there. Kanade and Otonashi were eating lunch once again when Kanade suddenly said, "I will not be attending class for the rest of the day today. There is a group of students hidden underground who are supplying the SSS with their weapons. I am going to go down there and confront them."

"Then I will come with you." Otonashi replied.

"It would be best if you continued to go to class."

"What friend would I be if I just let you run into danger alone? I'm coming with you." Kanade just closed her eyes and nodded her head in confirmation.

So that was how Otonashi came to be standing in that tunnel with Kanade, going towards the place they called the guild.

"Please be careful, there are traps all through this place. Moreover, the SSS will soon hear of us being down here and come to stop us."

"How bad can it be?" Otonashi asked, walking forwards.

"Duck"

Otonashi only just managed to duck in time to avoid the giant hammer that came swinging down on his location.

"I think it would be better if you led the way, thinking about it."

The duo made their way, avoiding or defusing all of the traps they passed. They encountered a few odd traps such as the room the filled with water, but only enough so it would be up to chest height, or a wind up dog doll being thrown off a cliff. They eventually reached the location where Kanade said the guild was but were stopped by Yuri, who had just caught up to them and began shooting at Kanade. Otonashi leapt back, unable to do anything to assist with the fight. He looked on in wonder at how Kanade was either deflecting the bullets with her arm blade or they were just passing through her.

 _'I've got to ask her how she does that.'_ Otonashi thought out of the blue, _'it would mean I'm not useless in a situation like this.'_

Just then, a group of people walked out of the entrance to the guild dragging what seemed to be a cannon and started aiming it at Kanade. Otonashi yelled out to her to dodge but she couldn't hear him over the sound of gunshots. The cannon fired, and backfired on the guild members, blowing up the entire machine and causing the tunnel to start collapsing. Otonashi dashed forwards and started dragging Kanade towards where he remembered the way out was.

The two were standing outside the exit of the tunnel, Otonashi doubled over trying to catch his breath.

"Are... Are you okay?" He panted

"Yes. Thank you for helping back there." Kanade replied

"What are friends for?" he grinned

 **This chapter took a lot longer than I would have liked to write. I had difficulty trying to figure out how to transition between scenes and I completely forgot how this episode went. Thank you for all of the reviews and of course, thank you for reading.**


End file.
